Survival of the Fittest
by te.nellis
Summary: What if Tsukune was a jock and open with his emotions and extremely instinctual and secretly a monster that evolves with each win it achieves. This a Tsukune X Harem story may have lemons but even if it does they will not detract from the plot. I am open to suggestions and such. It will be a supernatural and slightly Romantic with at least one fight per chapter. They will get big
1. Chapter 1

Survival of the Fittest: Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I am only putting this once to save time.**

Tsukune got on the bus from his house. Now Tsukune had his usual confident grin on. He was more a jock than anything else but since he had failed entrance exams so badly that even though his athletic prowess was God-like; he still could not get into any normal school. Luckily his dad was told that he could get a full ride at some private school run by a creepy priest who was looking for the most athletic individuals in Japan. Tsukune decided he had lucked out and could not wait to see who else would be there to test their prowess in athletics against his.

When Tsukune got off the bus, Bus Driver smiled creepily and said," Good luck, boy. You are going to need it so survive here."

Tsukune merely replied smiled and walked on. Then he saw a girl on a bike coming at him. He smiled when he caught the girl as she crashed into him with her bike. Tsukune closed his eyes for a second to hide the pain from her bike crashing into his shins. Then he realized that he was holding the girl bridal style when he heard her breath into his ear. So he did the only thing a hormonal teenage guy would do; he kissed her right then and there. To both his and the pink haired girl's surprise she kissed him right back instinctively. When he finally stopped kissing her, the girl said," Hello. I am Akashiya Moka. You look pretty muscled and must be pretty strong to have stopped my bike and caught me even if I am a vampire in its sealed state."

Tsukune replied," Nice to meet you, Moka. I am Aono Tsukune. You look pretty amazing yourself. Did you say you were a vampire? And a sealed one at that?"

Moka whispered," Yes, I did." Moka then Gestures to her big cross and its rosary on her chest and states," That is my seal."

Tsukune doesn't entirely believe her but, decides to play a long say," Cool. See you in class, Moka."

Tsukune walks away with a massive smile on his face from successfully getting one step closer to having his first real girlfriend. His smile did not even fade, when he got into the classroom to see the kind of man who gives all jocks a bad name sitting in one of the first desks. Though It widened when Moka tackled and kissed him in front of the whole class making the guys and girls jealous of him for having Moka and Moka for having him. But once the teacher started talking his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. It turned out that Moka was correct about there being monsters and the realization that this was a school for monsters hit him hard. He came to the only logical conclusion to this and that he too must be a monster since the teacher seemed so adamant about there being no way for a human to get here without being noticed and Moka had told him basically no human could have stopped her on her bike. Tsukune wondered what he was. Then he heard," Cappuuuu!" and felt a small amount of pain then a tremendous amount of pleasure as the blood drained from his neck. He did not feel drained at all be rather exhilarated and and refreshed. Moka looked at him with utter bliss. She whispered," You tasted so good. Better than the human blood transfusion packs that I normally drink by far. Also you were able to produce blood to out match my draining which I am glad for. It not only means that I can't hurt you with my draining but," Moka pauses and smiles with intense pleasure before continuing"I also can taste you and drink from you at all my meals, if you let me, and there will be no negative effects on you."

Tsukune smiled and agreed," I must say that I enjoyed that feel free to do just that."

Moka moans," Tsukune."

Tsukune groans," Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

*bell rings*

Tsukune sees the murderous stares from the other boys and decides that he should wait until he knew what he was before he tried to take on all the boys in the class at the same time. So tsukune said," See you tomorrow, Moka." and sprinted out of the room with a horde of jealous teens chasing him back to the guys dorm.

Moka on the other hand was not so lucky. The girls who had been drooling over Tsukune quickly blocked her escape out the door. So she did the only thing that a sealed vampire would logicly do when faced with 14 other girls trying to kill her. She jumped out the window next to her and made a break for it. Only to be saved by a busty blue haired girl who was waiting for her. The busty blue haired girl grabbed Moka and sprouted wings. She then flew Moka to the safety that was the busty blue haired girl's own dorm in the girls dorms. The girl then said to Moka," Hello, Moka. You are welcome for saving you. I am Kurono Kurumu. You may be wondering why I did it so kill the suspense I will tell you right now. I want a piece of that guy, Tsukune, and you have him so I will make a deal with you. You share Tsukune with me and I keep as many of the other girls off your back about being with him as I can."

Moka was flabbergasted (surprised to the point of not having words). For about 10 minutes, she just stood there looking at Kurumu not sure what to say. Then was about to say yes when two big muscled hands ripped through the door and dragged Moka and Kurumu out of Kurumu's dorm. The big orc who had grabbed them said," I am Saizo and it looks like you will be my pleasure for the evening." Then Saizo knocked both girls out and jumped through the wall in Kurumu's dorm to the ground level outside leaving a massive crater and landing with a tremendous boom. Saizo then made his way to the cliffs where he could have his way with the girls without interference.

Tsukune looked out and saw Moka and another girl in a giant green man's arms. Tsukune saw **His woman** in the arms of another male. He felt his blood begin to boil and saw his skin turn red as his muscles bulged out and grew bigger. He sported a smile that promised the worst forms of torture and a slow painful death. Tsukune lept through the wall off his dorm down to the ground level making even more noise than Saizo with a deeper crater. He sprinted off after Saizo at what felt like his normal speed for him.

Saizo heard the thud and the thunderous footsteps of something large and fast coming at him. His first thoughts were that it was a werewolf but then he remembered that it not a full moon. He decided it was too loud to be a catman so Saizo came to the conclusion that it was a monster that he did not know about. He smiled whatever it was it seemed to be of the same class as him, class A. It was going to be a good fight between two juggernauts. He was looking forward to the coming fight.

Tsukune felt his blood roar to him and tell him that his opponent would be someone he could use as a lackey and a bodyguard to what was his after he beat the monster. He smelled like a monster bound to the class that he was about to surpass. Tsukune's instincts told him that his woman was in danger but if he played his cards right he would have two women and a sworn ally. Tsukune's smile widened to the point that it was close to an ear to ear smile.

Saizo smiled when he saw the tall young man with all his veins showing his muscles and a red aura coming off of him. He recognized this monster from what his father told him of european monsters. Before him stood an Ulfsark. A monster that ended up in Japan thanks to its ties with Germany. it was the most possessive and evolutionary monster. With each win it achieved it became stronger and better at whatever it did drastically. Saizo shouted in his released voice," **Well, now. I never thought to ever see an Ulfsark in its blood rage state. Let alone fight one. I am going to enjoy this. As a fellow class A monster i will initiate the Challenge of Possession since I have forcefully taken what was yours. If I you serve me as a bodyguard and I get the girls as my lovers. If you win you get the girls as your lovers and I will serve as your bodyguard**."

Tsukune replies with a voice equally as deep but still very much his voice,"** I accept on one condition that the girl would not be harmed in this fight.**"

Saizo nods, ties the girls to a nearby tree with some of his hair, and says," **Agreed.**"

Saizo and Tsukune immediately rush each other full force neither holding back their destructive power. Saizo punches Tsukune's fist as Tsukune tries to make his fist meet Saizo's face. A loud cracking noise is heard and both combatants look at their broken hands. Saizo howls in pain and lashes out with his left arm ( his good arm) and Tsukune lashes out with his right arm ( his good arm) and when their fists collide is shocked to see that only his fist breaks this time. Tsukune then give Saizo a powerful uppercut to his gut and then beats Saizo down. Then Tsukune's hand slowly begins to heal and picks up Saizo's hands and begins to heal them as well. Tsukune declares," **I am victorious. Now swear your oath and untie ****My Women!**"

Saizo unties the girls who had regained consciousness during the fight and watched the two fight over them. Both Saizo and Tsukune revert to their human disguises. Tsukune then finished healing Saizo's hands and Saizo kneels before Tsukune and says," I, Saizo, an Orc, as my honor to my brother class A monster demands, swear undying loyalty to my liege, Aono Tsukune, and to protect him and all he holds dear until either the day I die or the day he releases me from his service."

Tsukune smiles and thinks, _I killed two birds with one stone._ and then says," I accept now rise vassal and bodyguard. So who is my pretty lady next to you my beautiful Moka."

Kurumu says,"Kurono Kurumu." at the same time Moka asks," Your?"

Tsukune states," I won the battle which means both of you are mine."

Then, Tsukune kisses Moka. She gives in to the kiss and quickly lets his toungue invade her mouth. He tongue battles with his and he eventually wins further deepening the kiss as he explores her mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile, Kurumu tries to get Tsukune to grope both Moka's and her own breast so she takes both his hands into hers. Then she accidentally makes Tsukune take Moka's cross off her rosary breaking the seal and her vampire aura leaps out making Kurumu and Saizo quake in fear and unable to move. However, Tsukune continues to kiss her. Inner Moka is shocked that he does not seem to be affected by the youkai aura she had. Inner Moka then pushes Tsukune away and says softly," Even though that felt good, **Know your place!"** and kicks him

Tsukune went through about 10 trees, had his entire rib cage broken, groaned, and watched as his ribs slowly went back into their correct positions.

Tsukune replied," Remember, Moka who your endless supplier of blood is, who saved your sealed self from bearing an Orc's children, no offense Saizo but, vampires consider you guys a lesser race, they don't see the destructive potential that all Orcs have when they are given a true reason to fight."

Saizo had been standing there wishing he was Tsukune up until that point and said," No offense taken, my liege."

Tsukune smiled and said," Good."

Moka responded," **Nothing save another vampire can be my mate. and survive my father's trials**."

End of Chapter 1

**Author's note: Feedback is appreciated. Anything review would like added within reason will be considered. Feel free to PM me your thoughts, feelings, and ideas as well. I will update within 3 days of after the latest chapter of this story has had a minimum of 5 reviews. Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**-Tom**


	2. Chapter 2: Comprehension

Chapter 2: Comprehension

_Moka responded," Nothing save another vampire can be my mate. and survive my father's trials."_

Tsukune smiled at those words. She wasn't the first girl to say if he wasn't like something then she could not be his. He always gone beyond their expectations. He loved a challenge. His blood screams for him to take His Moka and protect her, also screams that to him that he cannot overcome a vampire, yet. Then, he slowly loses his smile when he realizes that Moka is deathly serious. Tsukune hands Inner Moka the cross of her rosary and walks away from her with Saizo and Kurumu in tow. Tsukune did not know the repercussions of what his actions had been but they had given him several strong bonds in not even a day. Tsukune decided that it was too early to test them and that it would be better if he waited for the others understand their relationship with him before he did anything.

Inner Moka stares after Tsukune unsure of he will do next, surprised by his recent actions, and utterly confused. Outer Moka did not understand why Inner had completely rejected Tsukune. Vampire laws and traditions had no problem with her just taking Tsukune as a lover and not going any farther. Tsukune had never given any sign of wanting to be a bloodmate and, unless he could be turned into a vampire, he could not anyway. Moka was having a massive amount of inner turmoil. Both her personas could not decide what to do next so she decided to go back to her dorm and sleep.

Kurumu was having a great deal of surprise herself but, unlike Moka was extremely pleased with the turn of events. Not only had she found on the first day of school a way to deal her need for another to lust after her succubus need to feed but, she had also gained the protection of two class A monsters who together could ward off all lesser monsters and some of the lesser S class super monsters. It looked like Krumu was going to be pampered and protected for the rest of her life. She decided she liked the how her first day turned out.

Saizo was glad that he did not have to worry about anything except protecting what his liege cared about. Part of the oath is that Tsukune must fiscally provide for, house, and feed Saizo. Saizo was glad that he was not going to have to integrate with human society too much. The only downside to him being sworn to Tsukune would be that when Tsukune had children he would have to watch over and take care of them along with Tsukune's women and his own women and children. Saizo for the first time in a long time was ready to invest himself fully in a task and that task was training himself to be able to defend his new family. Saizo now had a future.

Once Tsukune saw that both his remaining companions looked like they had sorted things out he dismissed Saizo to his room and much to Kurumu's disappointment he dismissed her to her own room after giving her a kiss to feed her succubus nature. Tsukune then went to his room and groaned as he go on his bed since even though his ribs had healed back into place they were still bruised and swollen but, considering that they had been completely and utterly broken almost down to little grains a half hour ago when he was initially kicked by Moka, he knew he would be healed by mourning.

The next day, Saizo, Tsukune, and Kurumu met up outside with Moka on the way to school. Moka walked up to Tsukune and said," Kiss." and sank her fangs into his neck and drank his blood before distancing herself from him. Tsukune did not make a sound and blatantly ignored her as she ignored him. _Two can play that game, Moka _ Tsukune thought. Then, he looked at his watch and rushed to class with the rest of his retinue. Class went by really slowly because Moka was in front of him and Kurumu behind him making very suggestive comments that had his blood boiling and his blood told him to take the girl behind him to the nearest place with privacy and have his way with her but, he was better than that. He knew that if he held on and waited all good things come to those who wait. He knew that Moka would crack sooner or later it was just a matter of time and if he was lucky he could get more girls. So Tsukune made it through the excruciatingly slow school day.

Saizo smiled when the last bell rang. "My liege, I believe that you could use some training in martial combat considering you beat me by brute force and were taken down by finese and skill. The way see it you could be above S class if you trained enough."

Tsukune smiled at Saizo and said," I was thinking the same thing."

Saizo then unleashed his true form and said,"** Lets get this started!"**

Tsukune felt his blood surge and his muscles expand and saw his skin turn red and glow crimson. He then smiled at his first conscious transformation into his blood raged state and then stated," **With pleasure.**" before charging forward and Saizo dodged to the left. Tsukune tried to do a spin kick just to have his attack batted away by Saizo's powerful orcish arms. Tsukune leapt at him only for Saizo to dodge again. This time when Tsukune charged he lunged with his massive right arm only to have his hand caught by both of Saizo's hands. Saizo then smashed Tsukune into the ground a couple of times.

Saizo stated,"** I told you...**" but was cut off by a punch to the gut and then a punch to the back knocking him to the ground and the wind out of his lungs.

Tsukune smiled and said," **Every time I beat someone in anything I add their skill onto my own. Each time i heal you, I increase your power so you can keep up with me. I can't have someone who protects those I love have a strength vastly inferior to my own. But I can humor one minutely"** Tsukune then he healed his own arms Saizo just realized that the force required to beat him down had broken both of Tsukune's arms and bruised tsukune's legs and chest severely that were now healing. Tsukune powers down.

Saizo grins," We are one step closer to the future we both want."

Tsukune smiles his ear to ear smile, "Indeed. We are but we are still miles away and the end is nowhere near in sight."

Moka watched the two sparing and was horrified that Tsukune and Saizo were going all out on each other. She looked like she wanted to protest the fight. It was plain to see that inspite of everything Inner Moka said; Moka cared about Tsukune.

Kurumu stood off to the side a little waiting patiently for another chance to seduce the man who lay claim to her. She knew from the start that Tsukune was going to beat Saizo but she like how evenly matched they were and even though Saizo was formal with Tsukune they both already trusted each other. It had only been a day and they were both so much stronger and faster. Kurumu smiled and lost her focus when she saw Tsukune come over to her and give her the best kiss of her life and whisper into her ear, "Don't worry your kiss doesn't turn monsters with active healing factors into mindless slaves."

She just giggled at him.

Tsukune then approached Moka and gave her a kiss on the lips which she tried and utterly failed to ignore. She responded for a second then remembered that her Inner self told him no. Moka then pushed him and there just happened to be a root behind him and he tripped over it. he reached out trying to grab Moka's shoulder to steady himself but instead grabbed the cross of the rosary. Inner Moka came out of a swarm of bats a second later.

**Inner Moka lividly shouted," I told you know your place!" **To everyone's surprise Tsukune dodged the kick in his human form.

Tsukune frowned," I know my place do you know yours only I can release you here at the school, I protected you, and thus you are mine. Also according to you own race's moral code we can be friends and lovers without any repercussions. **So tell me the real reason!**" Tsukune powers up.

Inner Moka laughs at Tsukune and says," **Because you are weak and therefore unworthy."**

Tsukune in his blood rage state howls in laughter and says," **Then I won't hold back like I did with Saizo." **

Tsukune charged Moka smiling ear to ear. Moka launched one of her powerful kicks at Tsukune. Moka shouted, "**Know your place!"** Tsukune ducked under her kick and knocked the leg she was standing on out from under her. " **I will protect and keep what is mine no matter how it changes!**" was Tsukune's reply. He then jumped back to avoid her kicking him from the ground. Inner Moka jumped to her feet and then stood there and waited for Tsukune to charge her again. He didn't though. He powered down instead and threw her the cross of her tosary. Tsukune smiled and said," I have proven my point I was able to get through your guard. You are not as untouchable as you think. I would never hurt a woman regardless of their actions or path in life especially those i care about."

Inner Moka was stunned to silence.

Tsukune took that as he should leave and signalled for Saizo and Kurumu to follow him. But just as he was about to leave, Inner Moka Grabbed Tsukune and...

**Author's note: Another cliff hanger ending don't betoo surprised though that is how all of the chapters will end except the last one. I have decided to just post a new chapter every week instead of waiting for reviews. Again I am open to advice, comments, ideas don't be shy in reviews or to PM me.**

**-Tom**


	3. Chapter3: Love Hurts(Incubus song title)

Chapter 3: Love hurts ( Incubus reference)

… Inner Moka moves in to kiss Tsukune but at the last second before her lips connect with his legs shattering the bones into little tiny pieces. Saizo starts to transform into his Orc form. She kicks him a again shattering his left arm. When she moves to kick Tsukune's right arm, Saizo has fully transformed and grabs it and pulls Tsukune over his shoulder out of Inner Moka's kick's reach. Tsukune howls in pain at the shattering and the fact that his bones are going back together. Saizo smiles when he realizes that he is taller and grins to Tsukune. Saizo roars in rage,"**Feel my defensive power! Fissure stomp! **"

Saizo powerfully stomps his foot splitting the Earth in front of him self about 10 meters in front of him a meter across and 3 meters deep. Saizo then turned and ran with Tsukune on his back to the boy's dorm and carried Tsukune to his room and put Tsukune on his bed. Kurumu was left in the dust totally surprised how the whole thing turned out and unsure what to do. Inner Moka leapt out of the fissure and was surprised to see Kurumu standing there staring at as the dust settled.

Tsukune forced a smile and said," I win again, Saizo. She tried to kill me back there and I survived, thanks to you. I will heal heal faster now I should be good by tomorrow. I am one step closer to being able to beat her but it will take longer than I first thought. I am going to have to take it slow from now on."

Saizo nodded, left his liege, and locked the door behind him and went to his room and laid down wondering if he was strong enough to use the fissure stomp if he could summon the weapon the elders of the horde had created for his use yet. Saizo decided it didn't matter right now and went to sleep.

Kurumu decided she didn't want to sleep alone that night and snuck into Tsukune's room and cuddled up on his bed. She knew Tsukune was hurt and pretending to sleep but she also knew that he liked having her there since he didn't do anything to hinder her from feeling his muscled torso before she fell asleep hugging him. Tsukune did not fall asleep until 1 one that night because of how painful his injuries were.

The next morning Saizo, Tsukune, and Kurumu met up at the usual spot on the way to school and continued on. To their surprise, Moka came and walked with them with her Outer personality. Then, Outer Moka drank from Tsukune her fill to Kurumu and a nearby girl's chargin. This nearby girl was about to go grope Moka when 3 reptilian imbeciles walked up to her by far superior intellect and had the gall to try to bully her. She waved her wand and summoned some bronze pans to fall from the sky onto their heads. When Tsukune, Saizo, Moka, and Kurumu made it to class, that same girl from earlier leapt onto Moka's chest and grabbed her chest causing chaos to ensue.

All of the males in the class fell over with horrendous nosebleeds and several had to be taken to the infirmary. A few even had to go to the on campus hospital. The females, besides Kurumu, Moka, and the girl, saw red and shouted," Burn the witch, Yukari, and the vampire, Moka, that way the guys will have no more distractions from us.!"

Yukari stopped groping Moka when she realized that a druid had summoned wood and a kitsune had lit the wood to make torches. Tsukune and Saizo recovered from their nose bleeds thanks to Tsukune's healing prowess. Tsukune and Saizo stood side by side both released their true forms. Tsukune says surprised,"** Even you, Ms. Nekonome?**"

Ms. Nekonome says,"Especially me! No more distractions my precious male students. Especially you Tsukune." and then turns and sends a flirty smile to Tsukune. This caused several boys to facepalm, several girls to look stricken, and Saizo to breakout laughing at his liege's predicament,.

Yukari then says," Moka you belong with me. Come be my lover." The entire class fell over and gagged at the image of Yukari, who was clearly at least 3 or 4 years younger than Moka, doing lewd activities with her.

Saizo was the first to recover. Saizo did the one thing he knew would diffuse the situation. He had Kurumu charm the class and made everyone excluding himself, her, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. Kurumu then took YUkari as her ward. After that the school day was its usual boring self again, aside from Yukari occasionally dropping a bronze pan on Tsukune after Moka has drank her fill from him.

Yukari was about to go grope Moka after school when the three guys from earlier came back and they didn't look too happy. They walked right up to Yukari and knocked the wand out of her hands and held her still. They then proceeded to lick her body as they slowly transformed into lesser lizardmen. The three nameless lizardmen men were shocked that Yukari had the audacity to scream as they got ready to eat her.

Tsukune heard the scream of Yukari and recognized her voice. His blood told him that with a witch he could have a ranged attack to use. Tsukune smiled at that. He always wondered what it would be like to have actual magic powers he had a few nerdy friends back home that loved D and D. Tsukune turned and told Saizo to escort the girls back to their dorms. Tsukune grinned his ear to ear smile and transformed into his true form and raced to save Yukari.

Lizardman #1 asks Yukari," You have any last words?

Lizardman #2 threatens," You scream when I remove my hands from your mouth and we won't kill you before we eat you."

Lizardman #3 declares," I am so hungry!."

Yukari looks up and says," I am going to miss my parents, Moka, my friends back home, and this world. I truly am sorry i didn't do your homework for you this time, Please don't kill me." she begs them and cries.

Lizardman #1 states," That was so emotional."

Lizardman #2 says," That was so touching."

Lizard #3 declares," That almost made me cry as well.

Lizardmen #1-3 yell," **Let's eat her now"** and move to eat her. Yukari whimpers and closes her eyes as the lizards move to eat her alive even though earlier they said they wouldn't if she didn't make too much noise. She waited for the feeling of the teeth it never came.

Tsukune growls,"**Stop."**

The lizardmen growled at the sight of the Ulfsark in blood rage jump forward to bite/ eat Yukari. Tsukune jumps in front of them appearing to materialize from behind them right in front to receive three massive bites that rip the muscle, sinew and bone. The lizardmen swallow their mouth fulls of Tsukune's flesh and just to watch them heal up almost immediately afterwards. Tsukune smiles, Yukari screams at the gore, and the lizardmen look horrified. THe lizardmen attack once more running around TSukune trying to eat Yukari. Tsukune does not move again and watches as she flees from the lizardmen. Tsukune wonders why she isn't fighting them until he sees that her wand is in one of the lizardman's hands. The lizardmen finally catch up to Yukari and go to eat her once more and are fairly certain that Tsukune interfering was a one time deal and even if it wasn't he is too far away to stop them. They move in for the kill and once again Tsukune seemingly materializes out in front of them and hey bite into his arms and chest this time taking more of his flesh and removing a large amount of his skin.

Tsukune growls," **This is your second warning. There will be no third. Do not touch this girl that owes one of my women, Kurumu. A life debt. As she owes me now." **and loses his brash smile as his healing powers now compete for with the large amount of acidic saliva from the lizardmen's mouths. His muscle heals quickly but his skin heals back then dissolves just to heal back.

The lizardmen decide that three on one puts the odds in their favor until they realize that Tsukune has the magic wand in his hands. Then lizardman #1, charges while Lizardmen #s 2 and 3 circle around back in hopes of performing the pincer also know to modern gangsters as the triangle of hurt. Tsukune still struggling with acid dissolving his skin is hurt pretty bad so when he tries to make his feral grin it looks more like a pained hilarious-looking grimace.

Under any other circumstances Yukari would be rolling on the floor laughing. However, under the current ones, she felt like running and screaming until Tsukune hands her the wand she has had her almost entire young life. Then she gets a maniacal grin and pours lukewarm water on Tsukune. Who in turn is about to complain until he realizes his skin stopped dissolving since the acid has been neutralized by the water. Tsukune gets his feral grin for a couple of seconds before the lizardmen bite down on his arms once more. Tsukune howls angrily, "**Strike three! Your out! Wrath of the North!.**"

Two of the lizardmen suddenly have gigantic ice covered hands crushing their legs. Tsukune grins and and discharges the ice in a 2 meter spheres around each of his hands. The two poor lizardmen would have been pincushions had their body been covered in skin. However, they had tough armour-like scales covering their full bodies. All it did was make them cold and angry. The third lizard bit Tsukune's neck forcing him to release his comrades.

Yukari was too shocked to do anything until she saw that the guy who was saving her looked like she was about to die. So she summoned bronze pans and dropped them on the lizardmen's heads which if they were not covered in scales would have knocked them out. The attack did not hurt the lizardmen but it did distract them long enough for Tsukune to be able to punch two of them full strength. This shattered every bone in their bodies. They went flying through several trees and with their corpses looking very mangled and destroyed.

Tsukune howled," **I am alpha. Kneel before your liege, your Jarl. That is if you wish to live."**

The remaining lizard looks extremely angry. He suddenly grows to look like he is all three lizards together and the corpses of the two dead ones disappear. The nameless lizardman unleashes an abominable scream that make Yukari cover her ears, Outer Moka cringe, Kurumu to smile knowing that her man is destroying those who would hurt her ward, and Saizo consider running to his liege's aide before he remembers that he under no circumstances is to leave the women unguarded.

"**When a lizard man is slain its body, memories, and feelings are then absorbed by the nearest allied lizardman. This enables us to avenge our friends and inner discourages fighting because revenge will be bloody and usually destroys both parties making the a super lizard who was smart enough to ally himself with the two dragon men that formed from a lizard man that has absorbed 25,000 bodies. My race is led by the one lizardman smart enough to do such a thing. Right now I am an iguana man thanks to your foolishness. Now prepare to die Ulfsark."** The iguana man states. The iguana man then charges Tsukune. Tsukune looks over his shoulder to make sure that Yukari isn't behind him. He then braces himself as a gigantic fist comes at him. Tsukune stops the fist with both hands and goes back about ten feet leaving two deep lines in the dirt.

Tsukune laughs and shouts,"** I win. Surtr's flames!**" The iguana man is consumed in golden flames that burn through his great thick armour. The iguana man howls and curses Tsukune.

Yukari is flabbergasted for a few minutes and then screams after Tsukune reverts back to his normal self," How can you use fire and ice?!"

Tsukune deadpans," It is not because I am a norse monster that fights to entertain the gods and the gods in return throw brief uses of their power instead of roses to a great actor. Why do you think I get stronger with each win. Even if I lose there are only repercussions if it is an utter slaughter and i could have won if I had given it my all."

Yukari looks at Tsukune and says," You are an idiot you know that right."

Tsukune, shrugs and retorts," Nope though if being a genius and a prodigy means giving guys who want to eat me my only way to defend myself, then I sure am a big idiot."

Yukari is at a loss for words after that. So Tsukune carries her to her room and goes to see Kurumu and kisses her for a bit before returning to his room to pass out because as much as he doesn't show his healing factor takes a large quantity of energy out of him. He passes out the second he hits his bed. Outer

Moka watched the whole fight and is terrified. Though Inner Moka is mildly amused.

Outer Moka shouts in her head at Inner Moka," He could have done that to us!"

Inner Moka retorts," **But he didn't and won't since he wants us and I have changed my mind father might tolerate the fact that he isn't a vampire because of how powerful he is and that he can act as a food source to the whole family not that I want to share him. Only his blood shall be shared.**"

Outer Moka asks herself," Will he even want us? And have you forgotten how crazy our sisters are?"

Inner Moka replies," **Yes and no."**

Moka goes to sleep after that.

**Authors note: I am using a little bit of Norse mythology in this story. Thoughts, opinions, facts, suggestions don't be shy to PM or review those. I am trying to update once a week. There will be no more cliffhanger endings since it was requested. Next chapter will be about club day.**


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 3: The Night the Pool Was Crimson

Tsukune woke up with his feral smile on his face because he did not have to get up early since it was club fair day and there would be no classes today. Every student at Youkai must join a club to graduate. Tsukune roused Kurumu and Yukari and had a massive nosebleed as he walked them to his bathroom and gave them the clothes they had brought with them into his room. Kurumu contemplated moving her chest to his face but because she had her ward, Yukari with her she decided against it. Yukari was shocked that Tsukune did not pass out from the severity of his nose bleed and just had a big grin on his face but then she remembered how much blood he lost the previous day.

After Kurumu and Yukari showered, dressed, and left, Tsukune showered, dressed, and went out to the usual spot on the road to meet up with Saizo, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari who had waited for him since they all wanted to be in the same club. As they progressed toward the school they began to encounter One of the hundred, or so, of club booths that lined the pathway of the school. Five clubs immediately were considered potential clubs: Swimming, Music, MMA( Mixed Martial Arts), Drama, and Art. Upon looking closer at the the Drama club they decided that being hypnotized and possibly being killed on stage did not sound good and dropped it. Yukari and Kurumu shot down the MMA club knowing that Moka would be allowed to release her Inner self since it was one of the few clubs that allowed true forms to be used. Tsukune and Saizo absolutely refused to partake in Art club because they both could not paint to save their lives. Music club sounded great in theory if not for the fact that the club had no ear for music and only played Norwegian Death Metal. So without even inquiring about swim club they walked right into the tryouts for it. They found it quite entertaining because in order to get in you had to choose and activity you were good in and if you got in all of your friends did. Apparently, it was an all girls club that were of want for male members. This made Saizo want to join more and the girls less. Still all but Moka immediately signed up for the club's tryouts. " Moka, I don't know enough about vampire lore to know so please excuse me for asking but, why aren't you in the pool right now?" asked Tsukune.

Moka asks surprised, "You actually noticed me sitting on the side of the pool during your fun?"

Tsukune blurts out, "Of course, I would! You are my friend, my woman, mine. i will always protect those who I care about on any level but especially those who are mine."

All the girls surrounding and in the pool look longingly at Tsukune as he kisses Moka. Tsukune then puts a now assured and content Moka back on her lawn chair and jumps into the pool. Tsukune just kept getting better at swimming because with each rank he achieved getting into the swim club was a win. By the end of the tryout which were about an hour, Yukari and Kurumu had song some pretty amazing songs, Moka was tan, Saizo was laughing heartily and had thoroughly enjoyed the fact that the majority of the club and people trying out were women, and Tsukune, much to the club member's surprise, could swim as fast as the current club leader and looked much nicer with leaner muscles and a tan body. By the end of the tryouts the club went from 20 strong to 150 strong.

The club president, an attractive woman in a bikini several sizes too small, told off most non-mermaids with 20 exceptions including Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, and Saizo. All of the exceptions besides Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu were male. Tsukune and company plus 5 guys were told that they were to come back at night around 8 so that they could get the full introduction after the first group was done.

Tsukune and Saizo left the pool area with the girls. As they were about to begin their way to the space that Tsukune had sparred Saizo previously, a young man in a black version of the school uniform approached them. The young man said," Nice job with those lizardmen yesterday. I like how you were so efficient that you didn't even leave remains of them as evidence the only signs that there was a fight there were the massive pool of your blood, frosted areas, the charred earth, and the broken trees in a straight line. You must have been really angry about them attacking that girl, who you called one of your women's wards, to not even care about the mess you made and brutally kill three other students. I must say it was fun to watch and that my superior and captain of the Student Enforcers is very pleased with you. It is not often an Ulfsark a monster that fights for the divine beings defends a vampire, a witch, and a succubus but you are not the first and definitely not the last. Being an E class monster. You are on a constant journey to gain more power, fame, women, money, children, real estate, and fights. Your race's fatal flaw is its greatest strength you must protect what is you deem yours no matter the cost to yourself. But I am not here for a fight I am here to Tell you, Aono Tsukune that you shall join the Student Enforcers if you get into another fight and win whether you like it or not. Or we will take your women from you!"

Tsukune howls in rage and his aura goes from dark red to jet black. Tsukune seemingly teleports from in front of the foolish student enforcer messenger to location of the shadow of said fool. Tsukune whispers," Never threaten what is mine. Tell your captain that as well. **Because so help me If you touch so much as one hair on any of their heads I will kill each and every member of the Student Enforcers who dares to touch what is mine. I will make the heavens rain with your blood!"**

The Enforcer flinched and was paralyzed by the amount of aura that Tsukune had when he was that angry. Kurumu walked uP to Tsukune and put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss that her eagerly responded to in his current soon as the Enforcer walked away, Tsukune deepenedthe kiss and Kurumu felt the waves of his lust rn off of him and saw his aura go back to being red and him revert back into his normal human looking self. Still kissing Kurumu, Tsukune and Kurumu pulled Moka and Yukari into a hug. Moka was shocked when Yukari groped Kurumu's chest and Kurumu did not say anything or even react other than to try to deepen the kiss with Tsukune further. Moka felt strange being there being there and walked away to everyone else's disappointment. Kurumu then signalled to Yukari that she was dismissed and Tsukune told Saizo to watch over Moka and Yukari.

Kurumu then rushed Tsukune into her room. Once there Kurumu asked Tsukune, "What am I to you?"

Tsukune replied, "You are **my **succubus. **My** woman. Someone I must protect at all costs to my person."

Kurumu smiled and tackled Tsukune and put her breasts in his face. **( warning the rest of this paragraph is a lemon read at your own risk) **Tsukune did what his blood told him to do which was start kissing Kurumu's breasts. Kurumu moaned in surprise and pleasure at his actions. Tsukune then extricated his face from her cleavage to take off her yellow sweater, shirt and bra as well as his own shirt. Tsukune sucked on her right niple while massaging her left breast with both hands. Kurumu continued to moan with pleasure and started running her hands over his muscled torso caressing him. When Kurumu got her hands to his waist she released his belt buckle and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune's manhood and stroked it very slowly eliciting a very deep and masculine groan from him. Tsukune then reached under Kurumu's skirt and removed her panties. He then prodded her womanhood with his index finger before slowly easing it and out of it. After about ten minutes, Tsukune's blood could not take any more of this slow pace and he went bloodrage. Tsukune then placed his massive masculine manhood into Kurumu's nw drenched womanhood very slowly. Kurumu was glad that Tsukune took her first time very slowly and waited for her to adjust to his massive size. Kurumu turned into her true succubus form when he started to move within her. After his first ten thrusts Tsukune, much to Kurumu's enjoyment started pounding her. After about an hour Tsukune found release within her and she clenched her walls around him. Tsukune shouted, "**Mine!**" as he climaxed.

After their session of fun Kurumu and Tsukune showered and then got ready to go to the pool. After they got ready, they met up with Saizo, Moka and Yukari and proceeded to go to the pool they were a little late and when they got there they were horrified. The five guys who were supposed to be there at the introduction were dead in the pool. One was being eaten by the mermaids and the others were frozen and being put in the freezer behind the pool. The pool had a slight crimson tint to it.

One of the mermaids who was still in its human disguise had snuck behind them and pushed all five of them in and said, "I found the other 5 meals!."

"**That is where you are wrong."** said Tsukune who was instantly in dark bloodrage.

All 130 mermaids jumped into the water and were about to attack when they realized something; there was so much blood in the water that Moka was not being electrocuted and Tsukune had removed her cross from her rosary. Tsukune smirks and whispers, "**Hel,great daughter of Loki, send me a weapon of terror that will teach all fools never to mess with those who hold favor of those divine, send me Níðhöggr!"**

The 130 mermaids screamed in terror as the Great Norse dragon of the underworld came down upon them but, were surprised that it did not attack them. **Níðhöggr said to Tsukune, "You presume much to think you are worthy to ride me, Ulfsark. I have served the gods far longer than time itself has existed. The only reason you are not dead where you stand right now is because my Grandfather (Loki) is pleased with you. He knows that you will side with the mortals against all regardless of what is good and evil on Ragnorak and can atler the course of events to one side's favor. You will have to prove yourself to me by defeating me and these Mermaids with only your one sworn servant and one of your women to help you!"**

Dark bloodrage Tsukune merely nods his head and signals for Saizo to take on the mermaids while he tries to take the massive dragon before him.

Saizo smiles and charges the mermaids in the water and shows his new form he is now a monstrel of the Horde. A lumbering brute twice the size of the average orc with thick hair that acts as a protective armor. He now has the weapon that the elders had made for him for when he came of age. Saizo smiled he had more power than most orcs ever achieved and he was only 16. His weapon was a halberd that instead of having elemental powers imbues the wielder with greatly enhanced speed of mind and body. Saizo met the mermaids in pool and began what the horde called acquiring the spoils of war. He dodged a trident jab aimed for his head and hit the mermaid responsible with the broad side of his halberd knocking her and several others out and throwing them out of the pool. Saizo smiled as he gained more women for the Horde and fame and glory for himself. Saizo was glad that Tsukune had taken him in on the first day of school and glad that his master knew how to pick good fight with high stakes and high rewards.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was at full power and blasting dark energy from his hands at the dragon blocking the dragon's various elemental attacks along with its full arsenal of spikes that it could launch from its wings. Tsukune smiled a feral smile and howled, "**For Loki and unity. I will win because the gods will betray man and monster alike in the end to save their thrones! I will not let the problems of others destroy what is mine!"** and then shadow warped behind Níðhöggr and morphed to all present's surprise into Loki's hesir with green armor and warhammer. His youkai/demon aura now black and green and still very much in bloodrage. Tsukune now charged and leapt back into the air at the great dragon of the underworld. He then brought the hammer down on the flames, lightning, ice, water, rocks, and raw energy that shot from its massive maw and sent it down into the cement around the pool. Then Tsukune was engulfed in a volley of spikes from the dragon's wings and sent back down to earth with a rather loud thud. But now Tsukune got right back up and leapt right back at the dragon and this time with all his speed and strength and newly acquired hit Níðhöggr with everything he had and the dragon fell down into the earth with enough force to make the pool shed collapse and most furniture besides beds to fall over on the entire campus. Tsukune then fell straight to the ground and did not move. Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari ran screaming over to him. Saizo lost his smile at the fact that he had grabbed 56 mermaids for the Horde and 9 for his own personal use. Inner Moka had mercilessly drained the rest of the mermaids dry and left their corpses in the water. Yukari, Saizo, Kurumu, and and even Inner Moka cried when they saw Tsukune's ruined body lying there. Then, Níðhöggr rose slowly and ominously up and moved over to Tsukune. Saizo was the first to notice and turn and stood over his master's body and said, "**I can still win this for him! You will not eat him!" **Saizo leapt at the dragon fearlessly with his halberd thrust out. It was stopped from piercing the skin by the dragon's scales however it did break some of the dragon's ribs. Then he shouted, "**Fissure stomp!**" and stomped on the dragon's chest making a massive hole in the front ripping down to bone. He then thrust the halberd inside the dragon's chest and pulled it over to Tsukune. Saizo commanded the dragon, "**Revive him now your challenge has been completed. He is now your master.**"

To everyone's surprise Tsukune's dad walked up to him and waved his hand at him and healed him and the dragon of the underworld with green and black energy. Before shifting into a man with a green horned helmet and walked into a portal.

Tsukune smiled and said, "Looks like I am more than your rider, nephew." before passing out. Saizo smiled and carried the dragon of the underworld who had now reverted into his human disguise like Tsukune. The girls dried their tears and Moka put her cross back on her rosary. They all went back to their dorms to rest from the eventful night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Deal

Tsukune woke up in the girls dorm with Kurumu on top of him. He slowly roused her. Tsukune looked over and found that his armor had the school logo on it. He picked it up and found that he could remove the logo and put any emblem he wanted there before putting the school logo back. Tsukune then went into the shower with her. After they were cleaned up, Kurumu and Tsukune walked out into Kurumu's dorm and saw a tall young man who looked like a wannabe pretty boy. The man had a camera in his hands and immediately began taking pictures. Tsukune's armor and undergarments instantly appeared on him from the floor his skin turned red just like his eyes from blood rage. Tsukune then quickly closed the gap between him and the perverted fool in front of him and broke his camera in his hand while also holding the perverted scumbag by his neck a few inches above the ground with his other hand. Kurumu was getting dressed and flushed red in embarrassment. Tsukune carried the scoundrel over to the open window, he had likely came in through, and leapt out still holding the man. Tsukune smashed the man into the ground and then punched him in the face, giving him the old one two. Tsukune would have continued to pound the fool who dared to enter the chambers of his women and look at her in a way only he had right to. The only thing that stopped him from beating sense into the miscreant was the hand of his homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome. Tsukune is stunned into silence. Ms. Nekonome said, "I saw the fight yesterday and I know that you need a club. I sent Gin ( gestures to the cad that looks pretty good for having fallen three stories and being punched with enough force to level a building twice) to see if you and your friends would like the join the newspaper club and to get the story of how that fight started and what caused caused the deaths of 78 students. also why 50+ are missing and 9 have taken up residence in your friend's quarters."

Tsukune said, "Most of them died in the fight that was a result of the attempts of the mermaids to eat me and my friends. They had already killed several of other members of the club and had froze them for later consumption. As for the missing members, Saizo, as his right for them trying to kill him, captured as many as he could and took the nine most beautiful as his lovers and sent the rest back to the Horde. And yes me and my comrades will gladly join the newspaper club."

Ms. Nekonome smiled a pleased smile and responded," Good. Gin, did you get all that?"

Gin replied," Yes, Ms. Nekonome." He then fled from Tsukune's presence.

Tsukune turned and walked to where the he and his entourage normally met. Much to his surprise the Dragon of the Underworld was in a cute chibi dragon form and had all the ladies fawning over him. Níðhöggr did not appear to enjoy being called cute. Tsukune signalled for his group to follow him to school when five student enforcers showed up. Saizo stood in front of Tsukune and announced, "Trash such as yourselves should know better than to attack those who have worked hard to get where they are at and by far superior to you. Did you not see me take down the mermaids, did you not see the vampire by my master's side, the fact that he took down an ancient dragon that I doubt any of you could have even touched, and we have a succubus that can warp your minds and hypnotize you. Do you not see that this is a waste of everyone's time."

THe Taller guy in the middle deadpanned, "That is why they sent us." He then released his true form, he was an Anubite and he had two scythes coated in the poison of the underworld,** Feet of the Jackal!" **He leapt into the air at Saizo.

Saizo pulled out his halberd and blocked both scythes. Much to everyone's surprise the Anubite was able to match Saizo's strength and Saizo was able to match the Anubis's speed. The Anubite did a back flip to break off the grapple before lunging back at Saizo. Saizo was forced to drop his halberd and catch the scythes since the Anubite came from two different directions. Saizo grinned at the poor Anubite who realized his mistake too late. Saizo broke the scythe blades and tried to gut the man with his own poisoned blades. To his chargin the infamous spider woman Keito was present in the group and yanked the Anubite free. Then her three crazy butterfly gal pals attacked him from different directions. Saizo smiled, **"Fists of the the Horde!**" Saizo's fists grew 3 inch spikes over his knuckles. The gal pal trio kept coming and used their butterfly powers to blind Saizo with dust. As the first one closed hin on him to kick him in the grion she realized too late that her wings were so noisy he knew exactly where she was and punched her in the stomach impaling her on his spiked knuckles. He then pushed her down to the ground and shouted, "**Fissure stomp!**" when his foot collided with the already near dead butterfly girl she exploded in guts and gore all over her comrades and Saizo. The next butterfly girl now furious charged at him and screamed then realized she too had defeated the purpose of blinding him before attacking. She came at him full force anyways and drew a steak knife quietly and stabbed Saizo's ribs and then tried to cut had hand off as he punched her and impaled her and was about to fissure stomp her when, Tsukune put a hand on Saizo's shoulder and healed his eyes and cuts to see what he had done and was about to do. Saizo looked shocked that he had completely destroy one of the butterfly girls and was about another he thought his opponents were stronger than a really were. Saizo was horrified he had killed a girl. Then, he realized the girl he was holding was charging up and attack. "**Solar Flare!**" Saizo had nowhere to go so he did the one thing he knew would save himself from being burned alive. "**Fissure stomp!"** Saizo now truly looked lost, frustrated, and an unwilling combatant. The girl's fire had been redirected at her and his attack had squished her so her guts shot everywhere and what was left of her body burned. It was truly a disgusting and disturbing sight. **"Please stop trying to fight. Go back to the Student Enforcers. I don't want to kill more people. I am duty bound to fight to defend my master and his women and my own and to stay alive to do so. You are making this harder than it has to be." **Saizo was really feeling down now he had killed his first two people it wasn't for honor or glory or anger but meaningless easily avoided deaths if only they had heeded his warning in the beginning. The third butterfly attacked then with a flare gun in hand she shot Saizo right then and there. He howled as the fur that covered his chest burned off and he had third degree burns. Saizo picked up his halberd from the ground." **Please, stop." **Saizo practically begged. The butterfly girl fired another flare at his chest. Saizo threw his halberd at her and it was impaled through the girl's chest. She heaved for a few seconds before she fell from where she was flying to the ground. Saizo now looked extremely depressed at the results of the whole scenario and looked at the girls and Tsukune behind him and was not too surprised that they had horrified looks on their faces at the sudden turn of events. Saizo was about to walk on when the Anubite charged him holding what was left of his scythes. Saizo ducked under the slashes of the scythes and gave the Jackal man the old one two to the face forgetting his strength and that he had three inch spikes on his knuckles. The Anubite dropped to the floor with six deep holes in his forehead and blood seeping out.

Keito could not believe everyone she formerly cared about in the school had died and been killed in self defense right in front of her. There was absolutely nothing she could have was about to say something but then she walked over to Tsukune and knelt before him. She then begged for her life and asked to be a member of his household as one of his women. Tsukune was too surprised by the recent events to anything but nod his agreement. They walked grimly and briskly to third period class. The fight had taken up most of the morning.

The rest of the school day went by as fast as watching molasses move out of its container onto bread. That was until Gin came into the newspaper club last period with 4 folders. 1 containing grils in the locker room both nude and in their underpants. The second folder contained nothing but random pany shots. The third folder contained the pictures of what happened to the pool club and the fourth had picture of the events of the morning. Gin did not even show them the two folders he was obviously going to put in the paper and but his other two folders distracted the women but not Tsukune. "You don't trust us do you, Gin." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gin replied unconvincingly.

"Cut the crap and show the girls what is in the other two folders." Tsukune bluntly stated.

Gin defeatedly showed them what he was putting in the paper. The girls were shocked especially Keito. Who was getting used to being around Tsukune he wasn't a bad guy in her eyes. However she despised his follower, Saizo, for killing her friends even if it was in self-defense. She was shocked that the chibi dragon on Tsukune's shoulder was/is the Norse dragon of the underworld. Keito was still getting used to the fact that Yukari was Kurumu's ward yet groped both Kurumu and Moka's breasts and seemed to also want in on the action with Tsukune. Keito could tell that Kurumu had already had Tsukune but she was unsure about Moka though she sucked Tsukune's blood constantly which was typical of a vampire with a non-vampire lover. Moka still seemed innocent. So Keito decided if neither one of the other girls made a move to get Tsukune she would to cement her position as his so she would be protected by him.

Meanwhile elsewhere. Kuyou was pissed off that he had lost hit to lieutenant and her squad. He was above all else pissed that most had been pathetically slain. But what truly irked him was the fact that Keito had defected into the enemy's harem to ensure her protection from the friend's follower. Who was this Aono Tsukune and what was he doing encroaching on his rule as the king of the school? Kuyou had so many questions but he had too little time to go looking for the answers he it hit him the best plan he had ever thought of he would execute Tsukune Aono because he was a "human" he would put cuffs on him and get a quickie confession from his friends by torturing the vampire with water in front of them. Kuyou smiled evilly his plan was flawless as long as he used the youkai absorbing handcuffs he had commissioned just for a case like this. Kurou told his men to be ready to strike on the morrow.

Back with Keito, She had finally got her chance with Tsukune when Moka got blood drunk after drink from Tsukune for two hours straight. Kito followed Tsukune to his room. he was surprised by thi greatly. "Keito, what are you dong here?" Tsukune inquired.

"I am here to cement my relationship with you as one of your women and to affirm that you will make sure that I am protected." She replied very seriously.

"You know, Keito, you don't have to do this I would protect you just because you pledged yourself to me that is more than certain members of my group have done." Tsukune said equally seriously.

Keito looked mildly her," Am I attractive? Is it because I am a spider woman?"

Tsukune is shocked she would think that. He declares," No. You are quite beautiful. No, it is not because you are a spider woman. I am not racist. I just want to make sure that you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You are in no way way obligated. ( whispers, But I wouldn't mind if you did.)"

Keito heard him and looked in his eyes and saw the primal, powerful, energetic, caring, protective soul that Tsukune is.

**Lemon Alert: the next massive paragraph is a lemon!**

Keito kissed Tsukune slowly as he bent down some. Her tongue poked his lips demanding entrance to his mouth. Tsukune now having some experience kissing was more than happy to oblige. He parted his lips and his tongue met hers. Their tongues dueled for for supremacy and Tsukune won and and thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored all her nooks and crannies. She tasted amazing like vanilla. Then, Tsukune let Keito explore his mouth. She loved his taste he tasted like pure adrenaline. It made her heart beat faster and her even more turned on. Then Tsukune undressed her and himself in a speed only a man who had spent a night with a succubus could do. Tsukune then slowly massaged Keito's breasts and suckled them. Keito moaned in pleasure. Keito then grabbed Tsukune's manhood and he groaned rather loudly as she stroked him. Tsukune then inserted a finger into Keito's womanhood. She then kissed him again. Tsukune waited patiently for her to be what he deemed wet enough to take in his massive manhood. As soon as Tsukune was sure Keito was ready, he position his manhood at her womanhood and slowly eased himself into her. She screamed in pain when he gently broak her hyman and he stopped and let her get used to his size once he was all the way in. Once she told him to start moving again. Tsukune slowly moved back and forth within her enjoying how tight she was. He did not pick up the pace even when she begged him. He just , Keito flipped Tsukune on his back and rammed herself up and down on him until they both reached their peaks and fell onto the bed together sweaty and exhausted but also thoroughly , Kurumu walked in and said," My turn..." It was a long night for Tsukune but he loved it.

**Author's Note.: Sorry it took me so long to post there has been a death in my family. I lost my grandfather and I then had to make up for the work I missed at my job anyway. I hope you guys liked my attempts at lemons. Suggestions things I should add anything review/ pm them to me. This is my makeup chapter for missing two weeks of posting next week i will post two chapters as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Tsukune vs. The Public Safety commission/ Student enforcers

Tsukune woke up thoroughly pleased with a girl on each arm. Tsukune loved being in the monster world. Even though he was too young to know a lot about each monster' culture polygamy was one of the things almost all monsters shared. His blood sang of his conquests and his heart pounded. His girls were **his.** And **his alone.** He would not let anything happen to any of them. Tsukune was still shocked about the events of the day before but was over that now thanks to Kurumu and Keito. He truly loved his girls.

Tsukune looked at the clock and was glad that it was 6 AM which meant they had an hour to shower and get ready. Tsukune was glad Keito and Kurumu had brought a change of clothes with them. Tsukune roused Kurumu and Keito and the three got in the shower together. They dressed after the shower and ran to the usual spot for the rest to meet up with the rest of Tsukune's people. The first thing Tsukune see when he gets there is Gin groping Moka against her 's blood roars in his vein that someone dare touch what was **his.** Tsukune transformed and leapt 60 feet into the air and pounced onto Gin. Tsukune roared,** "Didn't you learn from last time! NO ONE HARMS WHAT IS MINE!" **as he pounded Gin into the ground for about ten seconds before he left a now beaten Gin in a 20 foot deep crater.

Gin replied, " She really wan-" Gin's words died in his mouth when he saw Tsukune's glare. It was one of those you finish that sentence and I will kill you slowly and painfully since we both know that it is a blatant and slanderous lie glares.

Moka looked relieved and her Inner self was pleased Tsukune had show the werewolf his place. Moka decided to go over to calm Tsukune much to all present's surprise. She pulled Tsukune in and stead of draining him to her fill she kissed him full out on his lips. Tsukune loved it he still remembered how good she tasted the first time and was just waiting for her to be ready to be with him. Just when he was about to end the kiss. When about 400 students in black student enforcer uniforms show up. Moka used the sudden distraction to transfer her lips from his to his neck and took a big gulp of his blood liking how each day it tasted better as he got stronger. Moka loved the taste so much to everyone's surprise she climaxed drenching her short skirt.

Tsukune smiled at Moka and gave her a wink. Then he had all of his women behind him and Saizo stood beside him. Tsukune lost his loving smile and replaced it with his maniacal adrenaline junky smile. Tsukune inquired, " So what brings the strongest of the remaining Student Enforcers of the Public Safety Commission to hinder our progress to class?"

Kuyou replied," We are here to pick the human Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune laughed outright at that along with Saizo and the girls. Tsukune replied, Do you truly believe that anyone would think what you are saying is true? The entire school has seen me transformed."

Kuyou laughed back and said, "We will see."

Tsukune turned to Saizo, "This fight is mine. Protect my women."

Saizo nodded and said, "Yes my liege."

Tsukune then turned back to the 400 gathered Student enforcers and shouted, "All women in the Student Enforcers should know that any I beat will be given to my servant Saizo who will either keep you as his own or send you to the Horde! You have been forewarned." Then Saizo, Tsukune, and all 400 Student Enforcers changed into their true forms.

All of the Student enforcers were firefoxes of varying amounts of tails and heights. Kuyou was the only one with 9 and her had the most. the majority of the firefoxes had 5 tails. Tsukune guessed that the amount of tails was a sign of how powerful they were. Tsukune smiled even more maniacally and his armor was on him and he had his hammer in hand. The Student Enforcers launched a volley of flames at Tsukune as Kuyou walked closer with the handcuffs. Tsukune's armor caught fire and he smiled as he was not phased by the looked at the unnerved fools who looked like they were about to lose their breakfasts at the smell of charred flesh. Kuyou continued on his way to Tsukune, since Kuyou enjoyed torturing people with fire the smell of charred flesh did nothing to him. The nine tailed fire fox demon grinned as he saw the hesir was close. Soon his plan would be in effect.

Then Tsukune did the one thing no one saw coming. He summonned a frost giant known as a yeti. "**Loki, my liege and father, send me my companion from the frost realm one who will give me the endurance of winter and its cold harsh tactics, one that teach me the ways of the frost giants, one that will aid me on Ragnarok." **Tsukune requested. An ice portal opened behind him. Out stepped a "yeti" and two yuki onna one in her thirties and the other about Tsukune's age. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the man of snow who was dressed in a yeti costume. Tsukune did not say anything although he liked the raw destructive power of the yeti however, the creativity, finesse, and speed of the yuki onna made them better fighters. He would have three snow people over a yeti any day of the week.

The snow people cooled Tsukune off putting out the flames and creating a barrier around them for a couple of seconds. Kuyou destroyed the barrier in one blast and lunged at Tsukune. Tsukune summoned his hammer and brought it down heavily on Kuyou's head. There was a sickening crunch as the previous king of the school had his head bashed in. The cowards of the Public Safety Commission fled at the loss of their leader. It didn't do them any good.

Tsukune killed all of the males and handed the 250 females of the formerly 400 gathered student enforcers over to Saizo who smiled a wide dark smile. The elders of the Horde would be very pleased with him and his liege. He had no doubt that when they turned all these strong young women over to the horde he would get a promotion and Tsukune may become an honorary raid commander of the Horde. Saizo was so glad they might even give him the next form in his evolution; Mountain giant. Then he really could do some damage.

The dragon of the Norse underworld did not know what to think of his rider's actions today. Other than they were ironic given the fight was supposed to be quick so that he could go to class. Instead it was drawn out and slow with all the students and teachers watching with shock and awe. The dragon decided his grandfather may be right about the boy being his rightful rider but, it was still too early to tell.

Moka was so thirsty from watching Tsukune get roasted alive in front of her so she ran over and got a nice big bite on his neck. Tsukune gave a possessive growl. The younger yuki onna threw a blunt ice kunei into Moka's head. "No one hurts the man that the priestess and a god promised me." The Yuki onna stated coldly.

Tsukune laughs at this and replies, "I was not growling out of pain. I liked her bite is all. Don't worry. So what are your names? Did Loki, my liege and father, tell you about me and my group's backgrounds?

"Yes, he did. I am Shirayuki Mizore and these are my parents." Mizore responded.

"So I assume your parents will leave you with me and go back to the snow village." Tsukune stated.

"That is correct." Mizore said.

Tsukune picked her up bridal style after throwing Keito and Kurumu over his shoulders and ran to the bedroom. Creepily Gin and Yukari with camera's followed a safe distance behind. Tsukune was too busy running like a man being chased by the devil himself to notice

Moka was shocked that she was left in the dust like that. Then it dawned on her why yuki onna would venture from their village: to make children. She blushed at the thought of Tsukune doing that to her. Moke finally realized that by denying Tsukune she was losing him to the other girls who were more than willing to share his bed with him.

Mizore was shocked that one of the great protectors was in a rush to claim her as his. It was a dream come true she would have strong children that could possibly be Ulfsarks because of their intense resistance to all elements. Then her village would be safer and have more men to help keep the population up. Mizore lost her train of thought when Tsukune threw her on the Kurumu and Keito. The girls decided to let Mizore go first since she had yet to have Tsukune.

**Lemon paragraph alert**

Tsukune undressed himself and Mizore. He looked at her pale pretty skin and she looked at his tanned muscled body. Both had gazes filled with lust. Tsukune slowly massaged Mizore's breasts and pinched her nipples gently before taking one into his mouth and taking the hand that was previously massaging it and placing it on her womanhood. Tsukune brought his hand to her clitoris and gave it a light pinch making Mizore moan wantonly. The other two girls were grinding their womanhoods together so turned on and wishing Tsukune was taking them. Mizore reached her peak thanks to Tsukune's hand and released at that exact moment when she felt so much pleasure he jammed his massive manhood into her really tight cold womanhood. Mizore screamed in pleasure and pain. both subsided quickly. Tsukune began to move slowly inside of her. Mizore was loving it after about five minutes. Mizore begged for Tsukune to go faster inside of her but he kept his slow and steady pace. Then, Mizore flipped Tsukune over and pounded herself on him wantonly until she made him seed her womb as she clenched him in her own climax. Keito and Kurumu climaxed as well from their grinding. Keito and Kurumu got evil smiles, " Foursome!"

**Author's note: There this is the first of two for this week. There will be no rape scenes until Akua comes into play fear not Moka will get her just deserts. It is only a matter of time now because as Tsukune saves them he gets stronger as he gets stronger he will get more possessive. Inner Moka will get her rough taking but it will be a ****willing taking****. I know this chapter's fight wasn't as big as two chapter's ago but don't worry it will be fun. There will be a one on one fight next chapter. That will take up most of it. again any suggestions you want me to consider pm/ review them to me**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vampiric pride vs Ulfsark Bloodrage

Tsukune woke up even more pleased than the previous day. He was glad his women did not mind sharing him. It made his life easier. He slowly roused them and got Keito, Kurumu, and Mizore showered and dressed. Tsukune and his girls went to meet at the usual spot. Tsukune groaned from what he saw there.

Standing right next to Moka and Yukari was none other than a somewhat tall man with pure silver hair and a heavily masked demonic aura that screamed to his senses that this was the Vampire lord at the very least if not a Dark Lord. He looked like a more muscular and masculine version of Inner Moka. The man was dressed in a suit and tie. He was assessing Tsukune with his reptilian red eyes. the eyes pierced Tsukune like daggers but that did not phase him. Tsukune kept walking with his girls toward Moka, Yukari and Moka's dad. Tsukune walked up and removed Moka's cross from her rosary. Then, the headmaster appears.

Tsukune inquires, "So what is going to happen, now? I mean the most I have done with your daughter is kiss her, she has no real feelings for me, and has tried to kill me. The only reason why I protect her is I have claimed her as mine under the life debt. She clearly does not want to go any farther that with me. ( turns to Mikogami {the headmaster}) Sir, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. May I ask why you are here?

Moka's father responded, "Such a foolish disrespectful boy. His blood smells like like that of a human but much sweeter. If she did not care about you anymore than a food source I would not be here. She wants me to test your strength against mine. If I deem you a worthy mate I will let you take her. However, since you are not a vampire you cannot be her bloodmate. I will beat you into the ground without mercy soon."

Mikogami said, "I am constructing a temporary barrier over you and my old friend here, Shuzen Issa. I cannot have two exceedingly strong combatants going full force inside the barrier for a while. That stunt you pulled with the dragon nearly destroyed the barrier! I am not risking it again! It is finished."

Issa flashed from where he was right in front of Tsukune and was surprised the boy dodged his flurry of punches nonchalantly. Issa was surprised that Tsukune was grinning his maniacal , Tsukune caught both of Issa's fists and held them still and said, " Look, Moka. I am as fast and strong as your father when we are both in our human forms." Issa growled fiercely before trying to kick Tsukune so he would release him. Tsukune narrowly dodged the kick by releasing Issa's hands. Tsukune then did a sweep kick to the leg that was on the ground knocking Issa down. Frustrated Issa launched a pulse of raw demonic energy from his right hand sending Tsukune flying into the barrier that Mikogami had put up around them. Tsukune laughed at Issa and said," Getting desperate are we?" Issa transformed into his true form his muscles grew, his fangs elongated, and his suit was now replaced with ancient well maintained samurai armor and Issa now had a sword with the Kanji for Pride written on the broad sides of the blade. Issa shouted**, " Such insolence will be punished harshly boy."** Tsukune went normal bloodrage. His muscles and skin turned crimson just like his aura he now towered over Issa by a foot. Tsukune then charged Issa shouting, "**We will see who really is the insolent one here!"** Tsukune took Issa's blade Right into his shoulder. A sickening crunch sound was made when it hit bone. Tsukune with his left hand held both of Issa's hands and the sword on place there. Tsukune then punched Issa in both knees shattering them. Only for them to go back into place after a few seconds but that window gave Tsukune enough time to land two brutal punches to Issa's face. The second one of his knees was healed Issa kicked Tsukune as hard as he could in the chest sending Tsukune flying into the barrier with his chest shattered for barely a second. Tsukune still had the sword stuck in his shoulder but his body had healed over it and around it. Issa summoned his sword back into his hand making Tsukune grunt as it cut through the healed muscles. Tsukune charged up a ball of fire in his hands as Issa channelled his demonic energy into a focussed beam. Then they both released their ultimate ranged attacks and were shocked that after the explosion cleared neither had hurt the other. Issa grimaced and said,"**It looks like I am going to have to use my second form after all. Vampiric pride form!" **Issa's samurai armor and katana went away instead a shirtless heavily muscled Issa with sharp claws that could drain blood to heal and strengthen him stood before Tsukune. Tsukune's response was to warp his energy into that of pure darkness as he went dark bloodrage. Turning is aura jet black, his skin was now extremely pale in contrast to his aura and his muscles bulged out even more. His eyes now black and pupilless. Tsukune moves quickly and towards Issa and tries to give him the old one two but Issa side steps and tries to get him with his blood draining claws. Then, Tsukune charges green and black energy to his hands. "_**Though most of the gods of Asgard on Ragnarok will abandon us, the one of chaos shall guide us, and in the darkness hide us, feel the power of said god: Chaos Blunderbuss!**_**" **The green and black energy formed several hundred small pellets that shot out into Issa destroying his chest almost completely. Luckily for Issa he was able to get his left hand's claws into Tsukune as he released the attack and drained enough blood to heal it rather quickly however, Issa was beginning to tire. Issa knew he had to think of something and quickly. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Issa charged Tsukune and then dove into the ground Tsukune smiled and waited. Then Issa came out of the ground only this time changed. He now had even more muscle and had a gladiator style armor set and his katana so he could attack with it and still use his claws. Tsukune smiled and changed to his hesir form with his green and black armor and hammer. His aura became green and black and his muscles grew even larger. Tsukune charged Issa. Tsukune did not even bother to block or dodge and recklessly attacked Issa. Tsukune notice the barrier around him and Issa was starting to crack he needed to act faster. Issa's attacks glanced off Tsukune's full body armor while Tsukune's landed with disturbing crunching sounds. Issa was forced down onto the ground when Tsukune broke both his knees again and then knocked out with a powerful blow to the head. The barrier at the end of the fight looked extremely unstable and was flickering. The fight took up the entire school day many of the students watched it and were shocked to say the least

Mikogami destroyed the improvised aura barrier as soon as Tsukune powered down. He was shocked the boy had been able to defeat Shuzen Issa mate of the Dark Lord Bloodriver Akasha and current chief elder of the Vampire Council. He did not know what to think of Tsukune. He now knew why monsters with a divine parent were so feared they could be both really dark and really light but but there was no middle ground with them. Mikogami proclaimed, "**As an independent witness I declare the fight in favor of Tsukune. You may now mate with Moka as she pleases. If he beat you easily he would have killed you. If you were merely were deemed worthy he would let you have a trial period at the end he would fight you again and if you failed to at least make it a stalemate he would kill you. But since you clearly beat him the conditions say you can choose 3 of the following ten rewards in addition to being one of Moka's mates and her being one of yours; You may choose one of the Shuzen's estates, you may take another of his daughter's as your mate as well, you may be turned into a vampire by Moka and become her bloodmate, you may receive one of the many businesses the Shuzen control, you may have your choice of the finest liquor in Shuzen's wine and beer cellar, you may receive an army of 100,000 goblins contracted from the Horde to command, you may receive one S class servant, you may receive a small island in the tropics, you may receive cave in any mountain range you wish for your dragon's lair, finally you may receive 5 billion euros.**

"Wow! Mr. Shuzen really was sure that I was not going to beat him." Tsukune stated.

"**Indeed, he was.**" Mikogami replied.

Tsukune thought over what he would take and decided, " I will take the 5 billion euros, cave for my dragon's lair, and one of his other daughters as my mate."

The girls all face vaulted at that and Mikogami laughed. "**You want to be practical and rub it in at the same time. I expect great things from you, boy. Keep delivering like this and you will be a Dark Lord in no time." **Mikogami said as he left them.

The girls all swarmed Tsukune.

Kurumu screams exasperatedly,"Are we not enough for you are we not good enough. It is not enough that we all get along and accepted Moka in as well but one of her sisters! Why Tsukune?"

The other girls said similar things to him.

Tsukune replied," No, it is not that. I just wanted another lover and I love what we do girls it is just-"

Tsukune did not get to finish that sentence as the girls dragged him to his bedroom. Yukari was shocked that she was allowed to watch as they bound Tsukune to the bed and bound Moka to the ceiling above him with Keito's webs.

**Lemon alert!**

Kurumu transformed and took Moka's clothes off and handed the very pervy little witch a dildo to pleasure Moka with to get her ready for Tsukune while Keito and Mizore got Tsukune ready for Moka. Kurumu Kissed Moka full on and groped her chest very roughly and whispered against Moka's lips," We are going to punish you for putting Tsukune through such an ordeal just as Mizore and Keito are punishing him for making the wrong decision right now. Tsukune groaned as the two girls extremely slowly moved their tongues over his throbbing manhood. Then he looked up and saw Kurumu groping Moka then he noticed Yukari was there and that she was about to put a big dildo in Moka's rear. Moka whimpered as she felt something prod her rear entrance. Then she would have screamed if she could as it was quickly and roughly shoved all the way in. Yukari rapidly thrust the dildo in and out of Moka's rear entrance. Kurumu was surprised that Moka was turned on by this and was dripping wet. She looked at Keito who nodded and she and Mizore stopped tormenting Tsukune. Keito then lowered Moka so that she was above Tsukune and they were about to make her rapidly get filled by Tsukune. But Tsukune broke free of the webs and broke's webbing and cuddled her whimpering body and he glared at his other girls. He then removed the dildo from Moka and put her on top of him and slowly eased himself into her dripping wet womanhood. She screamed in pain but climaxed and the pain went away. He then took her very slowly much to the chagrin of the other girls. Moka was content with this and they continued until they both released. The other girls immediately threw her off and took turns banging Tsukune. It was another long night for Tsukune.

**Author's note: That is as brutal as I am getting with Moka. I will not do rape scenes until I get to Akua. Remember that Tsukune does not want harm on anyone he claims as his. He only wishes harm on those that harm his women. Tsukune is very light around his girls loving and protective, however those who threaten them get his darker side that is willing to brutally kill them and sadistically inflicts pain. From the beginning, it should have been pretty obvious (only to those who know Norse mythology not hollywood bullcrap) that Tsukune was a son of Loki by his constant possessiveness of what is his. Anyway suggestions feel free to PM me or review them to me**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moka's Revenge and Introductions to Monster Politics

Tsukune awoke dangling naked outside the guys dorm. He was mildly irritated at the girls childishness, since he could summon his own clothes. He did all right. Tsukune was furious with the girls behavior towards Moka. He could not have those who are **his **be damaged in anyway especially by someone else that was **his.** Tsukune went and found Moka and healed her but while he was healing her he accidentally removed her cross from her chest. Tsukune did not even bother trying to stop her. Although he could have done so he was way too tired from the activities of the night before and fighting Issa to do anything. "**Don't hurt them too much" **was all Tsukune said. The morning was filled with screams of pain until 6 minutes before the late bell. Tsukune spent most of the morning healing Keito, Kurumu, and Yukari since Mizore had done nothing to the vampire she made it through the ordeal unscathed. Tsukune said nothing but he was fuming that Moka had done way worse physical harm to the other girls than the other girls had done to her. Tsukune then passed out. To everyone's surprise the Norse dragon of the Underworld merely came out of its chibi form and started taking notes for Tsukune.

Saizo woke Tsukune up after school. Because the reinforcements had arrived. The rest of Tsukune's raid team from the Horde had arrived. 3 monstrels that were borderline mountain giants just like Saizo showed up. Their names were Garzon, who was slightly taller than Saizo and his weapon from the Horde was a mace that enhanced his senses and reaction time allowing him to fight much faster opponents, Aarshlût, who was about 5 inches shorter than Saizo but a heck of a lot faster and his swords were two short swords of ice that could launch out icicles at enemies and freeze them on contact, and finally Sharn, a female seemed to like Saizo and had some sort of history with him she was the same height as him and was a lesser muscle build but was actually attractive looking in her true form causing her to be considered a goddess among the men of the Horde and her weapon from the Horde was a battle axe with four blades on it that doubled as a shaman staff and boosted her magical skills.

Sadly, the movement of units of the Horde had not gone unnoticed. The gods, The Kingdom, the Collective, the Elders, and the Guild had taken notice. The Guild had done nothing but record the movement it since the witch Yukari was the only witch at the school and she was under the protection of not only the leader of the Horde units but a man strong enough to knock Shuzen Issa out. The gods were, besides Loki and his supporters, completely outraged that an Ulfsark walked the earth once more and thought that he would be like his predecessors and go on a berserk rampage pillaging the surrounding lands. The Kingdom was on high alert and was training angels and paladins to combat Tsukune should he become a threat. The collective of hidden villages, including those of the succubus and snow women, were content to watch and wait for Tsukune to make the next move before they did anything. The Elders of the vampire, werewolf, and dragon clans were wary Of Tsukune since Tsukune had enlisted the aid of one of the oldest and most powerful dragons, effortlessly defeated a full grown werewolf, and knocked out one of the most powerful vampire elders. Of course since Tsukune had almost no knowledge of monster politics so, Níðhöggr had to explain them to him.

The Norse dragon of the Underworld also enlightened Tsukune in the history and future that is currently predicted for his father. Loki is the bastard condemned son of Odin and Freya's sister and wife to the Frost giant king. He was reclaimed by his frost giant side and his uncle the king of the frost giants took him in. Odin then decided to "rescue" Loki and killed the leaders of the frost giants right before his eyes and that was what started Loki's hatred of the other gods and his love of all other beings. But when he was introduced to his half-brother Thor, who took him to Midgard. Midgard is where the mortals live and it is the middle of the dimensions. All creatures can live there but Loki found the only group to ever truly be his equal in his beliefs on revenge, trickery, deception, destruction, and loyalty to those who stand beside you. He decided that humanity and the monsters that were willing to work with humans would be his followers and those he would protect. His fate ironically is to die at Thor's hand. This is because Thor values his ties to the other gods over humanity and on Ragnarok, Thor will lead the assault upon Midgard and Loki will lead the defense.

Níðhöggr, or in English. Malice Striker, then explained to Tsukune what had made him and Ulfsark and what made him different as a hesir. Ulfsark, or wolf pelt, are the lower warriors of the Norse army unofficially claimed by Loki, Balder, Thor, or any other Norse god but typically these three. They were given the strength and rage of a berserker to survive and get stronger. After proving his worth to his patron god, he gains the title of hesir,or hero, and is given greater strength to fight and is visited by his patron. The man does not necessarily have to be a demigod like Tsukune is, however, it speeds up the process if it is. Norse demigods that are know are only still referred to as an Ulfsark even if they are higher that that rank if they are Loki's children. To constantly remind them that they are the children of a leader of the Norse pantheon but, they still are hated and looked down on by those who are considered "better" gods.

Once the dragon of the Underworld finished his explanations, Tsukune and the rest of his entourage understood the basics of the monster political system, Loki's position, and Tsukune's true form and why Tsukune could channel his rage into pure malice. Tsukune and his retinue would have headed to their dorms when seven guys from gym class walked over.

The young men had matching brown eyes and crew cuts. The only difference between the seven were their hair colors, which were blue, red, brown, blond, black, yellow, and green. The one with black hair stepped forward and said, "What how could you send women to the Horde? Do you know what they do to them? How can you be considered a hero when you have done that? In the name of the Kingdom, we will stop you if you continue this behavior." The man said Horde as if it were the most foul and curse he had ever uttered and Saizo and the other monstrels were understandably angry with him.

Tsukune merely shrugged and said, They tried to kill me and those who are mine. They got fate that was neither merciful nor overly brutal to them. The Horde merely uses them for reproductive purposes and keeps them well fed and cared for. I could have killed them like I did the men around them or I could have let them go. I did what I felt was a worthy punishment to them and a worthy reward to my faithful bodyguard and vassal Saizo. Disagree with my methods but never doubt that I share the same overall goal as your group to protect humanity. But those who are mine take priority and I will not tolerate threats to my people. So get off your high horse before I knock you off. That is **MY** warning."

Tsukune was about to leave when he heard the sound of metal being brought out of metal and Saizo laugh and say," You pushed these guys' over inflated egos they are going to attack us now."

The seven men all grew armor from their skin that was the same color as their hair. The man with black armor coated himself in darkness and launched a dark pulse at Tsukune who smiled and said, "** We are more alike than you think"** as he took the hit and redirected it at the guy in white armor who merely blocked it with blinding light forgetting that it was an area attack and hit the the dark paladin knocking him out. Tsukune then took advantage of the momentary blindness of the other paladins and knocked the ice, earth, and fire paladins. Leaving only the light, poison, and lightning ones standing. Tsukune was in his dark bloodrage and was ready to fight. The Poison paladin made his hand glow green and shouted, "**Wyrm venom!"** Tsukune charged the man and Took the hit straight to the chest Tsukune immediately collapsed to the ground but not without sending the poor poison paladin through several trees knocking him out. Tsukune crawled resisting the paralysis of the poison as his chest opened and reopened and he bled profusely. If Tsukune had not dealt with acidic venom before even if the lizardman venom was much weaker he would have died right then and there. Tsukune struggled to block the attacks of the remaining two paladins. Just as the paladin of light was about to smite him with lightning as the lighting paladin was charging a lightning bolt, Saizo stepped over his liege halberd out and roared as the lightning struck him. Tsukune still could do nothing really other than crawl out of the way as Saizo fought the two still conscious paladins. Saizo was worse for wear from the double electrical attacks one raw destruction and the other holy. Saizo stood strong though despite the horrible burns on his chest the lightning had caused. Saizo charged forward and thrusted his halberd at the light paladin and then swung it as hard and fast as he could at the lightning paladin. The light paladin blocked with his sword and swung at Saizo's back, just to be hit by a fireball from Sharn's staff. The lightning paladin took Saizo's hit and then grabbed Saizo's chest. Both shouted their signature moves, **"Complete circuit!" **and **"Fissure Stomp!"**Saizo fell to the ground fried but still very much alive and in lightning paladin groaned Saizo's attack had shattered his armor and his ribs. Both lay on the ground not bothering to try to continue fighting. The light paladin made his way over to Tsukune and prepared to kill him. No one moved they just watched as the paladin moved his blade down to stab Tsukune's heart. Then, Aarshlût, who was the first to get over the shock, leapt forward almost as fast as werewolf on a true full moon. Aarshlût tackled the paladin not even bothering to draw his swords. This knocked the paladin's sword out of his hands. Aarshlût then proceeded to beat on his armored paladin could do nothing but receive the onslaught of blows and be beaten senseless. Sharn stopped Aarshlût from killing the paladin but, spat on the paladin. Tsukune's entourage left the defeated paladins in the dirt and carried its hesir and his vassal to their respective rooms to heal. Neither were in fit condition for any fun that night so their girls merely comforted them.

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long to update. My job and a week of writers block did not help either. I will post more chapters to make up for it though. Again, thoughts, ideas, opinions, suggestions review or pm them.**


End file.
